La dictature de l'apparence
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Le Sauveur a fait son travail, mais personne ne tient à connaître le prix qu'il a dû payer. Deathfic. HPSS implicite. Spoiler T6.


**Coucou ! C'est re-moi.**

Je suis hyper à la bourre… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me remettre à poster régulièrement avant la rentrée en fait ;)…

Et pour celles et ceux qui suivent _L'Attrapeur attrapé_, _La tentation du rêve_ et _Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare pas_… Eh bien lisez ce qui suit et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire la suite… Mais je vous promets que je n'abandonne aucune de ces histoires, la suite arrivera ! Même si je ne sais pas exactement quand :b.

Alors, les rappels usuels : je ne suis toujours pas JKR, et j'écris toujours du yaoi. Même si le HPSS est plus implicite qu'autre chose ici, homophobes je ne vous retiens pas !

Autre chose pour ceux et celles qui sont restés : cet OS est très sombre, je vous préviens. C'est même ce que j'ai écrit de plus sombre jusqu'à maintenant je pense. Je ne l'ai pas mis en M et en Tragedy pour le plaisir… Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**La dictature de l'apparence**

Quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand il avisa la forme recroquevillée sur son canapé, il se dit qu'il avait mal choisi son moment pour s'absenter… Mais en même temps, s'il voulait aider Harry… Severus détestait quand il n'y avait que des mauvais choix.

— Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

La forme sur le canapé sursauta et deux mains vinrent essuyer rapidement ce que Severus savait être des larmes.

— Ri… rien… ça va… Je suis juste un peu fatigué…

— Harry…

La voix de Severus était une pâle imitation de la voix coupante du professeur Snape… Et pourtant, Harry réagit en coupable.

— Non, je te promets Severus…

— Potter ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. La voix se fit plus douce : Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à me mentir.

Severus s'était rapproché tout en parlant, et s'était agenouillé devant Harry.

Comme à chaque fois, le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lui brisa le cœur, et il sentit une rage sans nom envahir son âme… Si Voldemort n'était pas mort, Severus se sentait capable de le tuer à mains nues… Mais Harry avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Seulement, à quel prix…

Severus prit les mains de Harry entre les siennes et, s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé, le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois, Harry lutta, puis s'abandonna à cette étreinte et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Tandis que Severus le laissait tremper sa chemise de ses pleurs en lui caressant doucement le dos et en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, l'ancien mangemort, comme toujours, laissa son esprit le ramener à ce jour-là…

Voldemort restait introuvable. Harry avait retrouvé tous les horcruxes, sauf Nagini, pour s'apercevoir que tous ses efforts avaient été vains : les horcruxes étaient vides. Voldemort était passé avant eux, avait récupéré ses morceaux d'âme, et ne leur avait laissé que des leurres.

Tant de recherches, tant de fatigues… pour rien. Harry ne décolérait pas. Il s'était mis à rechercher Voldemort, encore et encore, mais sans résultats.

Dumbledore mort, personne parmi les membres encore en vie de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était assez féru en magie noire pour localiser le Mage noir.

Même Severus n'était d'aucune aide. Aucun mangemort, même lui, même Lucius, ne savait où se cachait leur Maître. IL les appelait et les renvoyait à sa guise, en se servant de sa propre magie, ce qui ne permettait même pas de suivre à la trace les appelés. Ils s'évaporaient, tout simplement.

Severus ne savait rien, n'avait même pas une vague idée du lieu où il était convoqué, ne savait même pas si c'était toujours le même, parce qu'il atterrissait toujours dans la même pièce, sans fenêtres, sans porte visible, une pièce semblable à toutes les "Salles du trône" de Voldemort, et Voldemort seul savait combien il y en avait de par la monde.

Harry avait donc décidé de monter une opération kamikaze. Il avait ordonné à Severus, bras-droit du Seigneur noir depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore – sur son ordre, mais ça Voldemort ne le savait pas –, et donc meilleur espion que jamais pour l'Ordre et pour Harry – dépositaire du testament de Dumbledore, il avait admis que Severus se battait toujours pour le camp de la Lumière et lui avait enfin fait confiance : tout Harry était dans ce paradoxe – de le livrer à Voldemort. Rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. "Puisque je ne peux pas le trouver, il faut que ce soit lui qui me trouve." était devenu son leitmotiv. Faute de plan alternatif et vu que le nombre de morts ne cessait d'augmenter, tous avaient capitulé.

Severus avait donc combattu Harry, pour de vrai, Harry n'étant pas assez sûr de ses talents d'occlumens, et avait informé Voldemort de la capture du Survivant.

Dès qu'il était arrivé avec Harry devant Voldemort, Severus avait été sûr que c'était la pire idée du monde. Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça…

Voldemort n'avait pas seulement torturé Harry.

Jaloux de sa beauté, qui avait sans conteste augmentée avec les années, et énervé de sa propre incapacité à se créer un corps moins répugnant que celui avec lequel il avait ressuscité, Voldemort avait décidé de…

Severus ne savait même pas exactement ce que le Mage noir avait fait…

Ce qui expliquait en partie ses échecs récurrents pour "soigner" Harry…

En tout cas, quand Severus avait été à nouveau convoqué, Merlin , il avait failli en perdre son sang-froid légendaire.

D'Harry Potter ne subsistait plus que les yeux. Les magnifiques yeux verts qui le caractérisaient autant que sa cicatrice, et ce reste de beauté ne faisait qu'accentuer l'horreur de celui qui regardait Harry… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Une peau d'un vert maladif, des membres grêles, visiblement magiquement étirés, grotesques, surtout rattachés au corps gonflé et couturé de cicatrices. Envolées les courbes gracieuses, envolés les muscles sculptés… Envolés aussi les cheveux noirs indomptables…

On ne voyait même plus la fameuse cicatrice tant le visage boursouflé était ravagé…

Et pourtant, Harry Potter n'était pas mort.

Et au moment-même où Voldemort l'exhibait devant tous ses mangemorts, où il se glorifait de sa victoire, Harry Potter fit exploser toute sa puissance magique, et… Severus n'avait plus qu'un trou noir. Mais en se réveillant, il s'était aperçu que sa marque avait disparu, signe que Voldemort n'était plus.

Harry, lui, avait survécu, encore, mais il n'avait plus jamais été le même.

Enfin… Pour le monde extérieur, peut-être, mais Severus savait.

Il était l'un des rares à savoir… à savoir qu'Harry ne sortait jamais sans sort de dissimulation. Et que s'il "jouait à l'ermite" comme se plaisait à le dire cette foutue Gazette des Sorciers, c'était parce que le sort ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Oui, Voldemort avait bien fait les choses.

Non seulement les sorts dont il s'était servi étaient apparemment permanents et sans contre-sort connu, mais en plus toute tentative de camoufler leurs effets était impossible pour toute autre personne que Harry, et pour Harry…

Normalement, jeter un sort consommait une partie, plus ou moins conséquente, selon la force du sortilège en question, de la magie du sorcier, et puis, le sort se maintenait, de lui-même. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était comme si Harry devait rejeter le sort à chaque seconde, le sort puisait dans sa magie, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. Et Harry avait beau être puissant…

Severus revint à l'instant présent en sentant Harry se défaire de son étreinte. Severus s'autorisa un miniscule soupir : Harry n'acceptait jamais longtemps un contact physique, même innocent, même de lui, alors même que c'était lui qui venait le voir…

Severus avait fini par lui donner le mot de passe de ses appartements, et il trouvait Harry là, sur son canapé, à l'attendre, presque tous les soirs. Et il était à peu près sûr qu'il y était aussi pendant la journée. En fait, Severus soupçonnait Harry de rentrer dans ses appartements dès que Severus tournait le coin du couloir. Harry ne sortait presque plus…

— Alors, que s'est-il encore passé ?

— Tu dois me trouver insupportable à toujours…

— Potter ! Je t'ai posé une question !

— Eh bien, comme tu n'étais pas là hier, j'ai voulu aller voir Ron et Hermione… pour discuter un peu, tu vois, et… Harry refoula les larmes qui lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Et j'étais si fatigué Severus… alors… alors… j'ai… laissé tomber le sort de camouflage… Je voulais, juste cinq minutes, ne pas avoir cette douleur… de sentir ma magie être drainée comme ça… Et… Severus, ce sont mes meilleurs amis… ils savent… je me suis dit que je pouvais laisser tomber le masque avec eux… Mais quand… quand… Eh bien, ils n'ont rien dit, mais il y a eu un silence et… j'ai vu… dans leurs yeux… Alors, j'ai relancé le sort, et je suis parti, et je suis venu te voir, et tu n'étais pas là, et…

Severus allait tuer Weasley et Granger ! Il allait les torturer à petit feu ! Il allait… Et on disait que c'était les gryffondors les meilleurs amis du monde ! J'ten ficherais ! Pas foutu de faire semblant deux minutes !

— Depuis quand exactement est-ce que tu m'attends ?

— Hier ?

— Tu as dormi ?

— Pas vraiment…

— Tu as mangé ?

— Pas vraiment non plus…

— Harry ! Severus soupira d'exaspération. DOBBY !

— Oui, professeur Snape, monsieur ?

— Apporte-nous un dîner pour deux s'il te plaît. Consistant.

— Tout de suite, professeur Snape, monsieur !

Harry eut un sourire en voyant que l'elfe leur avait apporté de quoi nourrir tout un régiment… trois fois. Puis il commença à picorer, conscient du regard de Severus sur lui, comme s'il comptait les calories que Harry avalait…

— Tu voudras une potion revigorante demain matin ?

— Non, ça ira, merci.

— Tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

— Non, c'est bon, merci.

Severus n'insista pas. Harry ne mangeait pas assez, ne dormait pas assez, mais Severus ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de la faire.

— T'as fini de manger ? Alors, au lit !

Et Severus fit venir à lui un lit miniature qu'il agrandit. Vu le nombre de fois où Harry dormait chez lui, Severus avait décidé de garder le lit… Marre de métamorphoser à chaque fois un de ses fauteuils.

— Tu restes avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, j'ai une potion à finir de toute façon…

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, et Severus se sentit bêtement heureux.

Son admiration pour le courage du gosse avait fait place, tandis qu'il le veillait à Sainte-Mangouste, à une tendresse grandissante. Severus se sentait devenir Poufsouffle… Quelle déchéance !

Mais comment rester le connard insensible dont il avait joué si longtemps le rôle face à la fragilité et à la détresse morale de Harry.

Potter, le gryffondor insupportable, avait disparu, ne laissant que Harry.

Et Potter lui manquait.

Eh oui, malgré qu'il en ait, Severus ne supportait pas de voir Harry si malheureux, de le voir s'enfoncer dans la solitude et le désespoir, à mesure qu'il apparaissait de plus en plus évident que personne n'arriverait à lui rendre son apparence d'antan.

15 mois.

15 mois déjà que chaque expérience échouait lamentablement.

Et si au début, pendant les premiers 6 mois, dans l'euphorie de la victoire, Harry avait supporté le sort de camouflage et avait essayé de continuer à vivre, son énérgie s'était vite épuisée, avec son espoir.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il vivait en reclus, hantant Poudlard quand il était sûr de ne rencontrer personne, et depuis quelque temps uniquement sous sa cape d'invisiblité…

Depuis en fait qu'il avait malencontreusement croisé un élève qui se rendait à l'infirmerie…

Harry en avait été bouleversé jusqu'à lui jeter le sort d'Oubliette…

Et il ne sortait presque plus maintenant, même dans Poudlard.

Ce qui ne choquait personne.

Severus était écoeuré de la façon dont tout le monde finissait par l'oublier. Un sauveur, finalement, c'est gênant… Et le monde sorcier était trop content de laisser Harry à sa réclusion volontaire. Trop occupé à oublier au plus vite la guerre.

Même ses amis… Chacun avait sa vie…

McGonagall elle-même… Elle lui avait offert l'hospitalité… mais s'occuper d'une école comme Poudlard était un job à plein temps…

Harry s'était alors tourné vers le seul homme avec qui il supportait encore de parler… parce que Severus savait ce que représentait le fait de porter un masque sans arrêt, parce qu'il ne le regardait pas avec horreur, parce qu'il était le seul aussi à essayer encore de briser les sortilèges de Voldemort. Les médicomages avaient trop à faire qu'à perdre leur temps à tenter l'impossible… et pour une seule personne en plus… même si c'était Harry Potter…

Harry ne savait pas ce que ressentait vraiment Severus. Lui l'aimait… Enfin, il l'avait aimé… Mais maintenant, comment pouvait-il, avec ce corps monstrueux, difforme. Jamais il ne pourrait donner à Severus ce que ce dernier méritait.

Et Severus avait Narcissa.

Il ne lui en parlait jamais, mais Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien… Et il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées… Il n'avait pas fouillé dans les affaires de Severus, non, mais il avait laissé traîner ses yeux… Il savait que Severus avait aimé Narcissa, au temps de Poudlard… Et maintenant que Lucius n'était plus… et que Severus avait sauvé la vie de Draco…

Oui, Harry était sûr que Narcissa aimait Severus maintenant. Et Severus méritait cette femme ravissante – Harry l'avait vu sans son masque d'arrogance et avait été ébloui par sa beauté –, ils faisaient un beau couple, lui si sombre et elle si lumineuse.

Harry s'en voulait de s'incruster ainsi dans la vie de Severus, mais il se sentait si seul…

Mais cela n'avait que trop durer, Harry en était bien conscient. Et il allait y remédier.

Quand Severus fut prêt le lendemain matin, il trouva une lettre qui voletait devant la porte de sa chambre. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit… et lut :

_Severus,_

_Je suis désolé._

_Je suis lâche, je sais, mais je ne supporte plus de vivre ainsi, à tes crochets, t'obligeant à t'occuper de moi, à supporter jour après jour l'horreur que je suis devenu._

_Je ne peux pas me tuer, Voldemort y a veillé, alors, je vais simplement m'endormir, et ne plus jamais me réveiller._

_Tous les sorts du monde ne peuvent rien contre la vieillesse. C'est une façon naturelle de mourir._

_J'ai acceléré mes processus vitaux, afin qu'un jour soit pour moi l'équivalent de 10 ans._

_J'aurais dû vivre 120 ans, j'ai magiquement vérifié._

_Ce qui veut dire que tu as 10 jours devant toi._

_Personne ne pourra t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus que c'est un sort que j'ai inventé…_

_De toute façon, j'ai envoyé une lettre au Ministère et à la Gazette, annonçant ma décision de quitter ce monde. Je pense que personne ne me regrettera. Oh, ils pleureront le Survivant, mais seront tellement heureux de me faire entrer dans la Légende. Tu as sans doute déjà vu la version "officielle" de ce qu'ils appellent "l'Ultime combat". Que je ne sois plus là pour la contester arrangera tout le monde._

_Dis à Ron et à Hermione que je ne leur en veux pas. Dis-le leur vraiment, s'il te plaît, Severus._

_Tu es le seul à m'avoir accepté envers et contre tout. Mais tu seras plus heureux sans moi. Et avec Narcissa._

_Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te le prouver, pas dans cette vie._

_La prochaine fois peut-être…_

_Harry._

Severus se rua hors de sa chambre.

Trop tard… Il était trop tard…

Les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues brouillaient sa vue.

Il se concentra pour réaliser le dernier vœu de Harry, dont il lui avait parlé il y a déjà bien longtemps, et créa un hologramme de Harry, tel qu'il était avant, qu'il superposa exactement à la forme pour toujours endormie.

La dictature de l'apparence…

Puis, Severus se détourna et alla annoncer au monde sorcier la naissance d'un mythe.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Une tite review pour me le dire ? ça me ferait vraiment plaisir… Et je pense que ça m'aiderait à me remettre à écrire… en profitant des vacances qui, heureusement, arrivent… Du chantage ? Mais non voyons, c'est vraiment pas mon genre :b ! Please, GO !


End file.
